


Domesticity

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Sick Character, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, allura and lance are married and disgustingly in love and they have a kid, child oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Lance gets sick, and Allura takes care of him with a little help from their daughter.





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fill for an anon prompt on my tumblr sneezehq. Anon wanted to see a domestic au with Allura and Lance's toddler Blue helping to take care of a sick Lance, and I did my best to deliver. I have zero experience writing little kids, so I hope that this turned out okay! It’s nice to write some Allurance fluff after the travesty that was s8.

“Blue? Blue!” Allura peers frantically around the living room, looking for any sign of her wayward toddler. “Blue, where did you go?” With no sign of her in the kitchen or living room, Allura makes her way up the stairs. She should have known that something was up when Blue had gone suspiciously quiet. Never trust a silent toddler.

“There you are!” Blue is sitting patiently outside the bedroom door, unfazed by Allura’s stern look. “I’m never forgiving Pidge for teaching you how to climb the stairs when she was babysitting you.”

“Shh,” the toddler whispers, pressing a chubby finger to her lips. She attempts, very unsuccessfully, to mimic Allura’s stern glare. “Daddy sick. Need quiet.”

“That’s why you’re not supposed to be up here,” Allura scolds, scooping her up. “Daddy’s sick, and he needs to rest.”

Blue shakes her head. “Daddy sick. Blue help.”

She’s about to ignore the child and take her back downstairs when she hears Lance’s voice. “‘llura?” he says, voice hoarse.

“Sorry, Lance, someone can’t stay where they’re told,” Allura explains, closing the door quietly behind her.

“You’re always so graceful, even with a toddler in your arms.” Lance yawns, smiling brightly at her. “Hello sunshine, hello my angel.”

“Daddy!” Blue squirms wildly in her arms. Allura sighs and relents, settling herself down on the bed so that Blue can greet her father.

“Are you delirious?” she frowns, pressing a hand to his forehead and sweeping away his bangs while he presses a kiss to the crown of Blue’s head. “You’re sillier than usual.”

“You wound me, my flower.” Lance presses a hand to his heart as though gravely injured. She hides her laugh behind her hand.

“Your fever hasn’t gone up any,” she notes, frowning. “Are you feeling any better?”

“I’m fine, quit worrying, ‘llura.”

“I’ll go ahead and take Blue so that you can rest.” She makes to grab Blue and get up, but the toddler scowls at her.

“Daddy sick. Need help,” she insists again. Blue may have taken after her in appearance, but in personality, she is her father in miniature. Especially when it comes to stubbornness.

“She can stay up here, Allura, I don’t mind. My headache’s not so bad anymore.”

“Daddy head hurt?” Blue asks, her expression surprisingly serious for a toddler. When Lance nods, she leans over and presses a sloppy kiss to his forehead. “Blue make better.”

“I feel way better already,” Lance praises her. Blue beams in return.

“Alright, Blue, you can stay with daddy if you promise to be quiet, okay?” 

Blue nods solemnly, snuggling up to Lance’s side and wrapping her own tiny arms around one of his. “Daddy sleep now,” she instructs.

“Just like your mother,” Lance yawns. “Always full of good ideas.”

Allura watches them for a moment, taking in the peaceful expressions on their faces. By the time she stands and makes her way to the door, their eyes are shut tight and they’re both snoring softly. “Sleep well, my loves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
